That Girl
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: Songfic. Does Ranma love Akane? A man to man talk with Ryoga!  Part 2 Akane and a heart felt talk with her sister... Chapeter 2!


**That Girl**

**By: Ookami-hanyou Sarah**

**This is a song fic with the song That Girl by David Choi. I do not own the song rights or the anime Ranma ½ ! Enjoy and please R & R! My first Ranma ½ fanfiction!**

_Song lyrics are italicized._

Ranma lies on the roof of the Tendo house and watches the stars and moon move across the sky as the night passes by quietly. His mind reels with Akane's smiling and laughing face. Her face seems to haunt him because every time he closes his eyes her face is there.

'What kind of crazy attack is this!' Ranma asks himself ruffling his hair to try to erase the image. His thought drift off to the fight they had earlier in the evening and she lets out an exasperated sigh.

'Why does she act like I'm just out to hurt her all the time?' He asks the sky above, but the clouds just continue to roll by.

_Oh, tonight I'm feeling fine; I'm alone just wasting time_

_No Friday movie nights or romantic candle lights_

_I'm just having conversations with the thoughts in my head_

_All I hear are angels crying, oh won't they just sing instead_

_It would be wrong for me to say…_

Ranma hears the familiar sound of Ryoga's footsteps approaching and his face twists in an anguished grimace. He hates the nights Ryoga's in the Tendo house, because he sleeps with Akane as P-Chan and the jealousy drives him to a sleepless night. Ryoga lies next to Ranma and joins him in watching the night sky.

"Ranma, can I ask you a serious question man to man?" Ryoga asks his tone different than normal.

Ranma nods his head yes and grunts.

"Do you love Akane?"

The question hangs in the air and Ranma takes his time even though he knows the answer he tries to tell himself a different story.

_I don't need that girl by my side; I don't need that girl in my life_

_I don't want to talk it out or hold her when she cries_

_I don't want to say she's my kind; I don't want to say that she's mine_

_I don't want to tell her that I love her more than life, more than life_

After the idea hit's him, her face appears again smiling and happy and a warm feeling starts to overwhelm him.

"I'll be right back, Ryoga." Ranma says jumping off the roof he runs to the other side of the house and stands just under Akane's window. Her room is dark and he knows she's asleep but he wants to see her.

_Honestly, this won't do, how is she doing?_

_I tell myself I'm feeling swell, but I know I'm such a fool_

_I can take it as a new beginning but you know I don't feel that way_

_Who will take all this pain away; I know it's wrong for me to say_

He jumps to her window and looks in on her. She is sleeping peacefully and the moon shines just enough light for him to see her face. He thinks about everything he has put her through, all the fight's that weren't hers and the insults he told her almost every day because he didn't want to admit his feelings.

'I don't deserve her.'

_I don't need that girl by my side; I don't need that girl in my life_

_I don't want to talk it out or hold her when she cries_

_I don't want to say she's my kind; I don't want to say that she's mine_

_I don't want to tell her that I love her more than life, more than life_

He opens her window and enters her room quietly. Ranma stands over her and lightly brushes the hair back behind her ear. She moves slightly mumbling and he faintly makes a word. Unbelieving he steps back, but she says it again louder this time.

"Ranma…"

He blushes and his heart races, that one word wipes away his fears and doubts. He backs out of her room as quietly as he came and returns to Ryoga.

_Talk about a sin, was the day I walk into the other side_

_I would run back in, I wouldn't waste any time_

_I know it's wrong for me to say_

_I don't need that girl by my side; I don't need that girl in my life_

_I don't want to talk it out or hold her when she cries_

_I don't want to say she's my kind; I don't want to say that she's mine_

_I don't want to tell her that I love her more than life, more than life_

As he sits back down the sky begins to color with the morning sun.

"To answer your question, I do… I love her more than life."

**Hoped you liked it! I haven't posted anything in a while; let me know what you think! **

**3 Ookami-hanyou Sarah**


End file.
